He's mine
by Snarelure
Summary: Damon left mystic so Elena can have a better life .now after a year, he is coming back and staying for a week. And thats not all he's engage. Now Elena will find herself falling for him, even more and try to get him back. Even with his fiance ruining it.


"Remember me, okay" was the last thing Damon, ever said to Elena before he left. Elena wasn't sure why he left in the first place, but she knew that ever since he left, things were different between her and Stefan. Ever since Damon left there was a huge gap, that formed between her and him; and over the years it just kept growing.

Now that Damon was coming back a place inside her -that has been empty since he left- was suddenly happy. She was waiting by the window in her mansion now.

"Do you see him" Stefan asked, walking towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Elena sighed "No. Not yet".

Then a blue ferrari entered the driveway. Damon stepped out of the car. He had on a white v neck, black pants and white sneakers.

Suddenly a smile crept up on Elena's face.

Damon walked over to the passengers seat and opened the door. Then a woman stepped out of the car. She has long black hair that flowed in the wind. She had on a tie back teal top , and dark prenum demmins. She was pretty beautiful.

Elena frowed at the sight of her.

"Oh great, another one of Damon's toy" Stefan said

"At least we know, he hasn't change" Elena replied. She unwrapped Stefan's hand at her waist.

Damon opened the door and entered with his lady.

"Damon," Stefan sped in front of him "back so soon"

Damon shrugged "La's so and so". He shook Stefan's hand.

"Damon" Alaric said coming out of the kitchen

"Rick" He sped towards him "How you been"

Alaric gave Damon a bro hug.

"Hey Damon" Elena said, walking towards him. Damon looked at Elena and saw that she got more beautiful over the years -as for Elena, Damon got hotter-.

"Elena" He smiled as she stepped in front of him.

They smile at each other for a couple of seconds, until the girl coughed; snapping them out of it.

"Damon, aren't you going to intruduce me" she said uncomfortably

"Oh yeah, everyone. This is Ashley"

"Hey Ashley, I'm Stefan. Damon's brother" Stefan said, sticking his hand out to shake.

"Were engaged". Damon finished

"WHAT" Stefan, Elena, and Alaric yelled out in shock.

"Engage?" Alaric asked. They were all sitting in the living room.

"Yes, Alaric, were engaged" Damon said.

"Alaric, it's not a bad thing" Elena said, awfully calm with this news.

"I'm not saying it's bad, just-"

"If it's about him being a vampire. I already know" Ashley said

"You know" Stefan asked Ashley and she nodded. He turned to Damon. "Did you compell her"

"No. I did not compell her, and she's not my toy -if that's what you guys are thinking" Damon answered

Stefan looked at Alaric, who nodded. "Hey Ashley, want to tell me how you and Damon met. We could talk in private if you want"

"Stefan-" Damon started but Ashley cut him off

"Damon, baby, it's okay." she turned to Stefan "I would love to".

Suddenly anger rose up in Elena. She hated that she was calling Damon, baby. But she refused to let anyone notice and calmed down.

"Terrific" Stefan got up and Ashley, and Alaric followed him.

Elena looked at Damon's face and saw that he was starring at her.

"What?" she asked

He smirked "Just wondering, if a year without me has changed you"

She smiled "It hasn't"

"Don't be so sure, Elena" He disappeared in a blur and appeared sitting next to her.

"What are you doing" Elena asked

Damon scoffed "C'mon Elena. I know you missed me" He smirked.

As much as Elena wanted to admit, she couldn't.

"No. In fact a year without you, has made this house more pleasent to live in" She lied

Damon smirked again "You are such a bad liar.". He moved his face closer to her's "Admit it. You missed not having me around"

Elena couldn't help but look at his lips as he said that. Damon smirked and touched Elena, making her jump and her heart suddenly racing. She got up.

"Must you harasse me" She went to sit down on the other side of the couch, but Damon appeared sitting in it, making her sit on his lap. She tried to get up, but Damon grabbed her.

"Damon let go of me, you ass" She said smiling. She missed these moments with him.

"Ass? I've done nothing to you. All I'm asking you, is to admit the truth" He said, close to her ear.

"Let me go" She said, trying to get up again.

Damon shook his head and flipped her onto the couch. She was now laying under him, on the couch. Their faces almost touching. She looked in his eyes, as he looked at her. His eyes seemed to have gotten more blue, than they were before. Damon looked at Elena's lip and moved slowly towards her. Their lips were about to touch when Alaric came in.

"Hey Damon, turns out-" Alaric started, but stopped when he saw them in that position.

Elena quickly pushed Damon off her and sat straight.

"Am I interrupting something" Alaric said, standing in the doorway.

"No you're not" Damon said, standing up. "We were having a friendly game"

Alaric laughed "Frienly? Damon, from what I saw. That was not just a game between friends."

"Hey it's not my fault, she's irresisti-"

"Damon, remember, Ashley. You're fiance" Alaric reminded Damon.

Damon scoffed "Of cource, I remember her." He walked out the door, to where Stefan was.

Alaric looked at Elena. An image came up in his head, to what they were about to do. "You guys didn't-"

"No" Elena answered quickly.

Alaric raised his hand "Just checking". He walked out the door.

'Oh my god. That did not just happen' Elena thought to herself. She could not believe that she had gave in to Damon, that quickly. 'Althought he did look really cute- no. Elena get a hold of yourself girl. I love Stefan, and only Stefan'. She thought walking towards to where the guys were. She hoped that her feelings for Damon, weren't as strong, as she thought they were.

'Now I have to pretend, i'm not in love Damon. Wait I'm not in love Damon, I'm sure of it.'

She sighed and touched the knob "This is going to be a long week" She opened the door and stepped outside.


End file.
